


Barbie Gorl

by poopooinpantsnodiaper



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, hahahahahaaaa poooo, this is her editor talking and just wanted to say that she is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopooinpantsnodiaper/pseuds/poopooinpantsnodiaper
Summary: Barbie gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/Barbie Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Barbie Gorl

Barbie walked along the street, she was on her way to a gangbang, it was the only way ken wanted to do things and she was happy to be apart of it. SHe reached in her purse for her signature bright pink lipstic, and as she spread the pink the pink past on her lips she spotted a man driving black jeep, he was asspecially seckzy bald head. Barbie tilted her sunglasses down to get a better look at him. The bald man parked his car and got out, his long legs made him at least 8 feet tall. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, thought bearbie, she had nver been so atraccted to any man ever. “Hello gorl” said the man, had a russian accent that made Barbie’s vaggie tighten. “Hi, my name Barbie” the man smiled devilishly. “A barbie gorl” he said in a low russian mumble. “I was just on my way to a gangbang, it would be cool if you could cum with me” Barbie giggled at her own pun. “I HATE GANGBANG’S!!!!!!!” Yelled the russian man. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know…” said barbie, she was sad because gangbngs were kinda fun. “well , tell me your name, so I can call you if you wanna bang me later” the russian man grinned devilishly. “My name is gru. And I wanna bang u now, I don’t want to wait.” barbie smiled, she couldn’t wait to be fooked by grew. Gru then grabbed barbie my the boob and threw her in his jeep. “Oh yes groo” screeached barbie, she loved getting her boobs grabbed. Grio shut the door to his jeep and locked barbie in so she couldn’t get out. grui then proceeded to smash the driver seet window in his jeep using his rock hard wingwang, gru jumps through the smashed so that he is now in the car oo. 

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. 

Groino and burble start frickin =g there veggies so they can make salad. “Mmmmmmm, yummy salad” said grion with devilish smile just like the grinches. Barbie then rips out her uterus and start throwing it around, she wanted to make sure the her cent would cover into inside of gru’s jeepe.   
Gru shaves his already bald head and then he takes his shaved skin and starts throwing it around like confetti. “Yummy, your skin is yummy’ says bergle with a devilish grin, barboobie proceeds to shove gru’s skin up her vaghie hole and then she jumps around to make the meat in her body get minced. all of a sudden barbie stand up and leaves. She's done frikoning amatures, plus she's late for a gangbang.


End file.
